Malec Drabbles
by ItsQueenSara
Summary: Some 500 word drabbles of our favorite ship
1. Hickey

Jace swings his seraph blade once again as I try and dodge it. Sweat is dropping down my back as we train. I aim my weapon at him and he stumbles over his feet and falls down onto the mat. I pin him down, laughing. A triumphant smile crosses my face. »Maybe you should stop pinning at Clary and actually concentrate on our practice, loverboy.«

Grinning he replies: »Well, judging by that nasty looking bruise on your stomach, you lost your oh-so-holy concentration of yours as well. Did Izzy do that in yesterday's training?«

At first I am clueless to what Jace means, but the I follow his gaze and a big blue spot catches my eyes. At first I am confused, because I'm pretty certain that Izzy did not hit me there, but then I remember yesterday evening at Magnus' loft. Blood rushes to my cheeks as I remember the feeling of his mouth on my stomach. I remember him sucking exactly that spot. _The bruise is a fucking hickey!_

I am not prepared to let Jace know that, though, so I just go with his theory. »Well, we trained pretty hard compared to other people, who were on a date with their girlfriend.«, hoping that he blames shame for my suddenly hot face.

Jace frowns for a few seconds before replying with a triumphant smirk:»Didn't you spend the whole night with Magnus? I saw you leaving last night and you only sneaked back in the morning.«

Yup, I am definitely blushing. Please, dear floor, just swallow me alive! I am not used to talk about my love life with my Parabatai. Hell, I'm not even used to having a love life to start with.

So, instead of answering I just let Jace go, stand up and give him his weapon back, so we can start another round of training. And we do.

»You guys must be hungry, after all that training. I cooked us some lunch.« Izzy pops into the training room right during a intense fight between Jace and me. She's still holding a spoon in one hand.

Jace reacts faster that me as declines the offer and claims the we are going to order Chinese take out after we finished.

Izzy pouts a bit, but quickly gains he confidence back:»Well, your loss then!«

_Yup, our loss. We won't get food poisoning. Really unfortunate!_ I think sarcastically.

» Anyways, we should continue practicing. Jace is getting easier to defeat again.«

Jace holds up his arms in surrender. »Unfortunately, I wasn't able to train with you guys, yesterday. But you must have hit him pretty hard, Izzy. That bruise you gave him looks pretty tough.« Then he points right at it. Or better to say, right at my hickey.

Confusion crosses Izzy's face as she steps closer to get a better look. After a few seconds she is grinning, though.

»That's a hickey, Jace! Not a bruise.«

_Really, now would be a great time to just disappear_.


	2. A part of the family

Oh, how I love watching Alec interacting with kids. Honestly, he is so sweet to them that it makes my heart melt every single time. And he looks so happy while being with them, his smile growing wider with every giggle he gets out of them.

» Stop tickling me, Alec! «, little Max proclaims, while he squirming in Alec's arms. His bow long forgotten as it rests next to the two of them. A chuckle escapes my lover's mouth as he refuses to listen to his brother.

Obviously, the two of them were meant to train, but when I was about to enter the sparring room, the scene was just too adorable to interrupt. That's how I got into this unfortunate situation. Leaning against the entrance for quite a few minutes already, pinning at the love of my life being a perfect big brother, but staying unnoticed due to the fact that the two brothers are way to occupied with each other.

After one final squirm and a high pitched noise by Max, Alec finally releases him, running his fingers through the little boy's hair. When he makes an attempt at picking up the bow, he notices me. His smile's growing even wider, even though that seemed to be impossible some seconds aga and his eyes lit up. » Magnus! You're here early. «

I take a few steps forward until he's right in front of me. When I approach him I, I pull him in for a small peck. »I am on time, darling. It was you who lost track of time. But don't worry, you are so sweet with your little brother. It was a pleasure to watch you two. «

A cute blush is capturing Alec's handsome face as I say that. He still gets tongue tied sometimes. The fact that my hand is resting on his arm all the while isn't necessarily helping his situation.

I release it as I take a step backwards to greet little Max, though he beats me by it as he flings himself into my arms. I'm growing attached to that boy. »Magnus! I've missed you. Are you here to see Alec?«

Meanwhile, the man in question looks tenderly at me. Every second his chest is swelling with pride a bit more.

Grinning at Max I snip my fingers, producing a sparky blue flame, in an attempt to entertain the boy. »Yes, buddy. Did you two have a good time?«

His beams at me and his eyes lit up as he answers: »The best! It's been just like in old times, when Alec still lived here!«

Poor thing. He did not mean to make me feel guilty, but it still breaks my heart to hear how much the little boy misses his brother. Judging by Alec's look he thinks the same.

Running my fingers through his hair, I say: »You are welcome to visit Alec and me when you feel like it, you know!«

Because, honestly, he already owns this huge space in my heart.


End file.
